Gossip Girl
by She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne
Summary: I'm Gossip Girl; your one and only access to the disturbing lives of Frobisher's Elite. From make-ups to break-ups, from drinking to kissing, from cheating to killing. I know just what to do when it comes to gossip and secrets. Trust me. I'm an expert. And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. xoxo, Gossip Girl
1. Spotted: It Girl

**Hey guys! I've chosen everything for this story and I am ready to put this story into action.**

**Before you read on though, please know that some characters can be OOC, but that's because the story works like that. All your questions (feel free to leave them in the reviews) will be answered later in the story. Also, Amber and Nina won't be really close friends in this story, sorry! But they are friends though.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

_I'm Gossip Girl; your free access to the disturbing lives of Frobisher's Elite. From make-ups to break-ups, from drinking to kissing, from cheating to killing. I know just what to do when it comes to gossip and secrets. Trust me. I'm an expert._

_And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell._

_You know you love me._

_xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

_Spotted: Nina Martin, bags in hand, at Grand Central Station. She claims she left for so-called 'boarding school', even if she already goes to one here. Hasn't it been about a year since we've last seen our favorite 'it' girl? Where has N been? I know she's just keeping a secret. One of my readers, Ally72, was kind enough to send us a photo. Thanks Ally._

Nina was at the top of the stairs, clad in a simple black shirt, a blue cardigan, simple pants, and _Vans _low-cut tops. Let me just say that this wasn't how she normally dressed. _I'm back Liverpool, _she thought, clutching onto her _Burberry _pouch.

_Why did she leave? And most importantly, why did she come back?_

She looked around the station. Swiftly, she fished for her phone in her pouch. Nina stared at the message. _Gossip Girl, _she thougth absently. Gossip Girl always blogged about her. Sometimes, being part of the popular crowd doesn't make her feel so popular. Not anymore, anyways.

_Spotted: Lonely Boy with his little sister, Mara, meeting his dad at Grand Central. Aww, Fabian Rutter finally finds his true love. N. If only she knew that he existed._

Fabian stared at the beauty of the used-to-be missing American. Ever since they had met when they were 14 (since Fabian saw her anyways), Fabian always had an eye on Nina. The two had only ever talked once, minus the millions of conversations in Fabian's dreams of course. "Hey dad!" he greeted his dad, retired rockstar, Rufus. Fabian and Mara, his sister younger by a year, had visited their mother in London for the break.

"Hey! Mara! Fabian!" Rufus smiled, happy at the sight of his two children back in his arms. "What'd your mom say?"

"She said she was glad," Mara replied with a grin on her face.

"Glad that we're taking a break from our marriage, or glad that she's found someone else?" Rufus joked. Unfortunately, Mara was not happy about her parents' sudden break up. So she was quite uncomfortable with the moment.

Fabian, knowing his sister all-too-well, broke the silence. "I'm starving; why don't we go get some Italian?" he asked. Truth was, he was quite hungry.

Rufus smiled. "Italian it is!"

* * *

_So It Girl is back. But what does her best friend think about this? Spotted: Patricia Williamson at her mom's victory party. Here's to another victorious fashion week everybody - says Eleanor. I think it was a bit disastrous - says me. But then again, I _am _Gossip Girl._

Patricia was sipping an aqueous martini, as she rolled her eyes at the blond man enjoying the company of her two new best friends.

"Oh my gosh, Gossip Girl said someone saw Nina get off at Grand Central!" one of the girls, Izzy, exclaimed, staring into her phone.

Jerome grinned as he sipped again from his martini. "Good. Things were getting a bit dull around here."

Now, Patricia couldn't here this, but she did see the smirk on Jerome's drunken face, as he inched closer to the other girl, Santana. Patricia got up and marched around her mansion, looking around for her current boyfriend, Mick. She found him talking to his father. She hooked her arm around Mick's and smiled. "Can I borrow him?" Patricia asked.

"Go ahead," he agreed. Patricia smirked and dragged Mick into a room.

"Kiss me?" she pled seductively. Mick smiled and did the deed.

* * *

_Spotted: It Girl crashing the Williamson Couture victory party. What does she think she's doing? That's a secret we'll have to found out ourselves._

"Nina!" Eleanor, Patricia's mom, greets her, as she gets ungulfed into a hug. "How was boarding school?"

"It was great," Nina replied unsurely, looking around at the surroundings of drunk men in business formal and women in formal wear. She was conscious about these things. It was a last minute desicion to come over and check on her best friend.

"I'll go find Patricia for you." Eleanor climbs the stairs to the second floor and knocks on Patricia's room. "Honey? Nina's here!"

Even after the announcement, Patricia continued to greedily kiss her boyfriend, nearly ripping his shirt. "Mhmm..."

Unfortunately for her, Mick broke it. "Nina's here?"

"So?" Patricia asks, as she dives down to continue kissing him.

"We should go say 'hi'," Mick mumbles, putting his cloths back on, and leaving the room. Patricia scoffed. She was looking forward to an all-nighter with Mick. Lately, when he heard about Nina, Mick seemed out of control and wanted to learn more about it. But Patricia was a hopeless romantic, and never considered the fact that Mick might like her old friend.

_Spotted: P. Lovestruck and gullible._

Patricia zipped the zipper on her dress back on and walked out her room. She turned to the right to see Mick, who was smiling at something he saw directly in front of him. Unfortunately for Patricia, he wasn't smiling at her.

She turned to her left to see Nina, in the most casual and un-Martin outfit. Patricia smiled. _Fake-_smiled. "Nina! So good to see you! It's been so long," she lied. What could she say? Her life was a lie. She was fluent.

"Patricia!" Nina smiled. And cue the _fake-_smile.

"We should _so _get a drink and catch up!" Patricia offered.

Nina shook her head. "Actually, I can't I have something to do."

"But you just got here," Mick frowned.

"Look, I only came to stop by. But I'll see you tomorrow at school, ok?" The statement uttered by Nina was more to Mick than to Patricia. It puzzled her. Fazed her. Yet she was so out of it, she decided to shrug it off.

_Spotted: Old besties, turned to new enemies. Until next time..._

_xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**Omg! I loved that! Hehe! If you watch Gossip Girl, the 'Dan' of this series won't be Gossip Girl.**

**Hope you all liked this story so far!**

**xoxo -M :)**


	2. Spotted: A Party

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! Not a lot of people have, but I am super happy that some people like it! Thank you all!**

**And about Eddie and Patricia dating, I switched Eddie to Mick in last chapter because the story wouldn't make sense if Peddie was dating right away. No fear! Peddie will happen. But I won't gaurantee that they'd be endgame.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

_Spotted: Patricia Williamson and Mara Rutter, on the steps of Frobisher Academy. I heard there's going to be a new party around town. And I _love _parties._

Patricia sipped from her mug of hot chocolate, as she rolled her eyes at Santana, the dumb blonde, and Izzy, the annoying pink-haired wierdo. She waited unpatiently for Mara, an unpopular. Mara was worth a shot though. Because if Mara wanted to be part of Frobisher's Elite, she had to go by Patricia first. It was one of the rules to be popular.

At last, Mara had swiftly made her way to Patricia, Izzy, and Santana. "I have the invites!" Mara pulled out a box, full of pink cards. Patricia snatched the box away from her and picked out a card. She looked at it and read the inside.

_Hugs-n-Kisses!_

_You are cordially invited to the Hugs-n-Kisses! party hosted by moi this Friday night. Don't bring anyone else. I have high security guarding every room, window, and door in my house-woops! I meant mansion._

_Address: 12345 Anubis Drive Liverpool, England_

_RSVP: 123-456-7890_

_I'll see you there! Remember to bring your lips... kiss kiss_

"Oh my gosh, Mara! These are amazing! Snappy yet classy..." Patricia exclaimed happily, putting the card back inside the box. "Izzy," she demanded. On cue, Izzy pulled out an extra invite, with the name _Mara Rutter _written in pink, glittery pen across the front. "Here's your invite, as promised." Patricia handed the invitation to Mara, who squealed in excitement. "First time?"

"Yeah..." Mara blushed. She had never been invited to an actual high school party before.

Just then, Nina walked up to Patricia and the girls at the steps, as she ate some more strawberry yogurt. She picked up an envelope. "So when's the party?"

Patricia smiled awkwardly. "Friday, but you're not invited," she sneered rudely. "Mara used up all the invites."

Mara grinned. "I can make another on-"

"Mara, you can go now," Patricia rudely interrupted. As instructed, the poor girl walked away, sneaking an apologetic smile to Nina.

"I can't go anyways. I have plans," Nina lied. "Look, just meet me tonight at the Royale, ok?"

Patricia replied, "I have pla-"

"8 o'clock sharp?" Nina interrupted with a fake innocent grin on her face.

"8 it is."

_Spotted: Old friends turned to brand new enemies. Don't you just love catfights? I love catfights. And this one? It could be a classic._

* * *

Nina strolled down the halls of Frobisher Academy nonchalantly in her put-together and fitting school uniform. Students stared at her in disbelief, thinking about GossipGirl's blog about her coming back. The rumors were rested. But yet another one was starting to spur. She continued her walk. Well, until she bumped into Mick Campbell of course. Of all the people she'd have wanted to bump into, Mick was the least. "Hey Mick. Nice to, um, see you."

Mick grinned. "Nina. I missed you."

"I didn't come back for you," Nina clarified with the blond. "You are dating my best friend and that is that. Nothing else. That's the way things are supposed to be Mick. Nothing can change that."

"I still like you Nina," Mick truthfully confessed.

"I have to get to...Science." Nina bid goodbye, walking away with an even bigger problem than she originally had.

_I wonder what happened between Rich-and-Sporty and It Girl. Let's just add that to the list of things we have to find out about Frobisher's Elite, huh?_

* * *

Mara grinned happily as she smoothed out the tiny wrinkles on the red-orange dress she was trying on for the Hugs and Kisses party that she was invited to. The dress was simple with it's sweetheart neckline, flowing loose skirt, and ribbon across the high-waist. She felt like she had found the perfect dress, when Nina walked up to her.

"Wow, that's a really pretty dress. You're Mara, right?" Nina asked, as she complimented the outfit.

"Yeah," she replied. Mara had read about Nina in GossipGirl, and she wanted to be like her in the near future.

"Umm, would this look good enough for the Hugs-n-Kisses party? Which, by the way..." Mara walked over to her purse that sat in a nearby corner and pulled out a white envelope with the name _Nina Martin _written across the front in elegant script, and a sparkling, pink ink. "I made this for you. But if anyone asks where you got it, I know nothing."

"Thanks Mara," Nina grinned at the young girl, taking the invitation and placing it inside her own purse. "I have to go now, it's urgent, but it was nice meeting you Mara." Nina smiled, walking away from the poor Rutter. "And just a tip: it would look better in black."

* * *

Nina sat at the counter of the bar at the Royale, a hotel her parents were staying at. She waited for Patricia for about 10 minutes now, and she was beginning to doubt the redhead even coming. "Nina. What did you want to talk to me about?" Patricia asked from behind her, sitting down beside the American. "I have plans with Mick, so make it quick."

"I'm really sorry for leaving so suddenly for boarding school Trix," Nina apologized.

"Do you know how it feels to go to school and not see your best friend there? To call her mom and have her tell you '_Didn't she tell you? She's in Philadelphia!_' To have to find out that your best friend didn't tell you anything and think that she doesn't trust you enough?" Patricia asked her. "Because I do."

And cue the uncomfortable silence.

...

...

...

"Why did you leave and why didn't you tell me?" Patricia asked her old best friend.

"I can't tell you. It was urgent. Look, my life is messed up right now. Between GossipGirl blogging about me, and some family problems, I just had to get away. I'm really sorry. I just had to leave because of some family things that is just between me and my mom so I just couldn't tell you. I am really sorry Patricia," Nina apologized truthfully.

Patricia sighed. "Great... This year's fashion week was amazing. You should've been there. Talia was too obese that her dress ripped in the middle of her walk!"

Nina giggled. "Talia? She was so skinny last year!"

"I know! It wasn't that funny without you though..." Patricia replied. "Actually it was pretty funny." The two friends laghed again. Patricia sighed. "I have to go now." She hugged Nina. "I am so glad we're friends again. I love you N," she confessed.

"I love you too P."

_Spotted: It Girl and Redhead and their mended friendship. But don't think you're too lucky N. You might have Patricia twirled in your fingers, but we still think you're hiding something._

* * *

Mara turned off her sewing machine. She got it last Christmas from when her parents were still together. Taking Nina's advice, she sewed a brand new black dress for Hugs-n-Kisses. Now, all she needed to find were black heels and some accessories. The door opened and in came her brother, Fabian. "Where's dad?" he asked his sister.

"Oh, he's preparing for his band's comeback concert this Friday," Mara replied, not fully paying attention. "Do you think this dress looks nice?"

"Yeah. So...you really are invited to the Hugs-n-Kisses aren't you?" Fabian asked, plopping himself onto the small cot next to Mara's desk where she currently sat at.

"Yup. Dad also left some money for dinner on the counter. Want some Chinese?" Mara asked Fabian, smoothing out the dress' edges.

Fabian replied, "I actually have somewhere to go."

Mara grinned. "Are you going to the Royale? That's where Nina is staying. She's probabaly sitting lonely at the bar, sipping on some whiskey, and feeling lonely."

"Like she cares."

"Who knows right?"

Fabian thought about the possibilities, pros, and cons. "I have to go now," he stated, leabing his sister's room.

Mara smiled. "Good. Because I only bought enough food for one."

* * *

_Until next time..._

_xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**Tada! Yet another awesome (I think) chapter! I am so sorry about the character switch! To have it make sense, this is the permanent 'character alike thing':**

**Nina - Serena**

**Fabian - Dan**

**Patricia - Blair**

**Jerome - Chuck**

**Mara - Jenny**

**Mick - Nate**

**Joy - Vanessa**

**Amber - Georgina**

**Willow and KT - GG Reader****s**

**Eddie - Marcus (Blair's prince)**

**Alfie - OC**

**Please keep reviewing! I would love to know if people actually like this story. And feel free to post constructive critisicm, as long as it's not full on hate. ANd thanks to all those who have read this story so far!**

**xoxo -M :)**


	3. Spotted: A Guilty Not-So-Couple

**Ok, a lot of Peddie shippers are confused as to why Jerome is Chuck and Patricia is Blair. Even if Chuck and Blair are endgame, doesn't mean Patricia and Jerome will be. I just needed to put the characters of HOA with the most similar personalities/intentions as the GG characters. Patrome will happen, and possibly endgame, but Peddie will happen, and probably have more moments than Patrome. I am changing a lot of things in this story because 1)I haven't watched all of the episodes of GG or HOA, and 2)it would be kind of predictable for the people who watch GossipGirl.**

**Also, Frobisher Academy is not a boarding school. It is a private school though. And they are in fact in Liverpool.**

**Warning: A little Rated M because someone tries to do 'it' with someone (rape basically), someone tries to seduce someone because that someone is still a virgin, and someone finds out that two people have done 'it' together.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

Nina Martin sat, legs crossed, at the counter of the of the bar at the Royale, the most prestigious and majestic hotel in Liverpool, England. She sipped from the alcoholic martini that she had ordered; she loved the quenching drink, making her lose herself, because of her undying thirst that morning and because of some things she wants to forget.

To her surprise, the incriminating man she had barely even talked to, settled himself in the chair beside her. "Nina Alyssa Martin; it's a pleasure to see you again," Jerome grins mischeivously.

"Stay away from me," Nina sternly orders him.

"The Royale is my father's hotel. Translation: I can do anything to get you out of this place. You and your family," Jerome reminds her

"Your father, John Clarke, head of Clarke Inc., doesn't love you," Nina retorted, sipping again more wine. "He thinks you will only, and always, invest on clubs and disgusting sources of entertainment. Do not start with me."

Jerome asks, suddenly changing the subject, "You seem hungry. Want a sandwich? I can get it for free."

Nina rolls her eyes. "No thank you."

"It's just a friendly offer. Chef Marcus can make it specialized for you. The kitchen is that way... Shall we?" Jerome says, in his most tempting and influential tone of voice.

"Let's go," Nina mumbles, irritated by the fact that she broke. She picked up her purse and followed the most untrustable man into the kitchen of the Royale.

* * *

Mick Campbell ran his hands through his blonde hair, as he twisted the golden knob. He had just gotten back from his parents' office, and he was now visiting Patricia for the night following the text he had received from the girl: _My house. 9pm? -P ;)_

He checked his watch that he wore on his left wrist. _9:02. _He was two minutes late, but he knew Patricia wouldn't care too much as to be maddened.

Mick pushed the door open, revealing the redhead in a seductive pose on her Queen-size bed wearing the most revealing outfit. **(I'm not too dirty-minded so, I won't be describing it. But she's basically in her underwear) **Mick's eyes widened in surprise and shock, as he stared at his girlfriend. He gulped; not because he was eager to get on with it, but because he had sinned against her.

Patricia crawled off the bed and pushed her body against Mick's. "Shall we?" she quietly mumbled to her boyfriend, sending shivers down his spine.

Unfortunately, he decided it was time.

No more lies.

Mick spoke, "I have to tell you something."

* * *

Nina finishes off the sandwich. "Isn't the chef supposed to keep cooking? Not leaving?" she pondered aloud.

Jerome grins, as he finds out that they were alone at last. "We're closing the restaurant early." He leans closer to the girl, dainty and helpless. He leans in and starts peppering tiny kisses on her neck, as his hands manuever under Nina's shirt.

"Jerome! Jerome, get off of me!" Nina tries to push the boy off of her, but failing miserably. "Stop it! I'll tell everyone!" she exclaims, squirming out of his hard and feisty grip. "Stop it! I'm telling!"

"If you tell..." Jerome moves his lips over to Nina's ear. "I'll tell Blair... I saw your little party...with Mick last year."

* * *

Patricia giggles, "No time for talking..."

"Nina and I..." Mick starts.

This caught her off guard. Tears slowly start to form in Patricia's eyes. "You didn't..."

* * *

**Flashbacks as Jerome tells Nina how he knows, and as Mick tells Patricia what happened:**

"We were drunk," Mick reasons.

Patricia angrily throws a pillow at him. "No!"

_Mick grinds himself onto Nina's body, as the girl giggles and drinks some more wine. "Mick! Stop it! I need you!" Nina exclaims flirtasiously._

Jerome bites Nina, giving her mark. "AAH!" Nina yells helplessly, still trying to fight the boy.

"I saw how your hands roamed his every inch of body. I saw everything..." Jerome told, sending shivers down Nina's spine.

_Mick kisses Nina's neck greedily. "Why are you so amazing?" he asks, breaking his lips' connection to her body._

_Nina bites her bottom lip, pulling him towards her. "Just kiss me."_

"That's not true, right?" Patricia asks him, having a little faith.

"I'm sorry," Mick apologizes, giving her a hug.

Patricia pushes him away in anger. "Get away from me! Get out of this room! We are over!"

_Jerome enters the room, but the duo doesn't notice as they kiss each other, hungry for more. He smirks. _This'll be something to use against them, _he thinks to himself foolishly, walking away with regained confidence._

Nina finally gathers up all her strength, and manages to push Jerome off of her, sending the boy to the ground. She sprints away, grabbing her purse and exitting the kitchen. "Nina!" Jerome yells, following her.

Just as Fabian arrives at the Royale, he bumps into Nina ready to leave and looking distressed. "Hey Nina. Are you ok?" he asks.

Nina ignores him. "Sorry." Fabian raises an eyebrow, bending down to pick something that feel out of the girl's purse. Her phone.

"Hey Nina!" he calls after her, just as Nina leaves the club. "Nina..." A man pushes him away. "Hey, what's you-" He stops just as he realizes it is Jerome Athabascus Clarke who bumped into him.

_Spotted: A guilty blond, a hopeless redhead, a dazed 'It' Girl, a confused Lonely Boy, and a Man-of-Riches maddened. Just when i thought things were getting dull, everything gets turned up a notch._

_Until next time..._

_xoxo,_

_GossipGirl_

* * *

**Another day, another chapter. Sorry it was a little short, but it did contain a lot of drama.**

**Sorry if Jerome was such a jerk! The reason why will come later.**

**xoxo, -M :)**


	4. Spotted: A Date, A Dress, and A Dull Mom

**I know the title says "Spotted: A Date, A Dress, and A Dull Mom" or something like that. The title is supposed to be "Spotted: A Date, A Dress, and A Dull Moment". Sorry about that inconvenience!**

**Disclaimer: Check the name of this website then confront me with your stupidity. And if you really are low in IQ, I own nothing but part of the plot, as the other half belongs to Cecily Von Ziegesar and CW. HOA belongs to Lime Studios and Nick/TeenNick.**

* * *

Fabian Rutter walked up the steps of the Royale, inside his clenched fist was Nina's phone. He planned to return it today, right after school. And since the bell had just rung, he decided to come over and return the phone. He walked up to the front desk, where a man in a formal suit stood. "Umm, excuse me? I came here last night, and I bumped into Nina Paris Martin, who dropped her phone. This is hers," I explained, showing him the phone.

The man frowned. "Is this a felony, sir? We do not accept impostors inside the Royale."

"Oh, come on," Fabian complained. He turned around and saw Nina walk inside the hotel. He pointed at her. "Why don't you ask yourself?"

"Excuse me, Ms. Martin, do you know this man?" the man asked her.

"Oh, you were that guy from last night. Sorry about that. I was out of it, and something came up," Nina apologized. Fabian looked at the man with an eyebrow arched. The man rolled his brown eyes and walked away, helping the next costumer.

Fabian handed her her phone. "This is yours."

Nina took it. "Oh thanks. I was looking for that. Thanks..."

"Nina? Who is this?" Ms. Martin interrupted, coming up to the two teenagers. She didn't want to believe that her own daughter was to be caught talking with a..uh, peasant, as rude as it seems.

"Oh this is..." Nina eyed Fabian.

Fabian understood. "Fabian. Fabian Rutter," he said. Though he was a bit disheartened by the fact that the American didn't know his name, he was still glad to be next to her. He can almost smell her lilac perfume, so of course, he was happy.

"Yeah, and we're going on a date tonight," Nina lied. More of a blurt really. She was just wishing that Fabian would support the lie.

"Yeah..we are," Fabian said, silently celebrating victoriously, even though it was a mere lie.

Ms. Martin eyed both of the teens suspiciously. "Well, okay then. Enjoy," she said, with no excitement detected.

Nina sighed. "Thanks...moms...you know... So...pick me up at 7?" she asked.

Fabian looked at her confounded. Though he was screaming of excitement on the inside, he was still confused by the question the girl had just asked him. "Are you really gonna go on a date with some guy you don't know?" Fabian asked jokingly.

Nina grinned. "You must be better than the guys I _do _know."

_Spotted: A smiling Lonely Boy, and his victorious smile._

* * *

Patricia Williamson held up two dresses: one, was black with a sweetheart neckline, and the other was a blood red dress that had a V-neck style. She held the black dress up in front of her as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She threw it at her bed. "No." She turned to Izzy and Santana who stood behind her nervously. "That dress is like mud and that Maria -or whatever- girl in one. Find me another dress that is majestic!" she exclaimed. As instructed, Izzy and Santana immediately rushed to her giant walk-in closet, looking for the perfect outfit for the _Hugs-n-Kisses _party tonight.

Patricia held up the red dress in front of her. "No. I don't like this one either," she mumbled to herself. "Izzy! Santana! In here now!" Patricia yelled. Both of the girls trampled back inside the room, nearly tripping over each other. "I need you two to find the most perfectdress for the party. As you know, I love the colors of a glamorous red and French blue. So go. Look for a dress that's a mix, basically, between the two. Not malicious, not horrendous, not far-fetched but more _fantastique!" _she ordered them.

"Don't worry Patricia. We'll make sure we find something that's amazing!" Izzy said. Santana nodded and grinned in reply. Both girls kept on smiling at Patricia, but both hadn't budge an inch.

Patricia frowned. "Well? What are you waiting for? A paycheck?" Then, both of her followers ran back into the closet. Patricia grinned in satisfaction.

What felt like hours later, Santana jumped out of the closet, a seductive ebony black dress in her hands. It had a sweetheart neckline, with a sheer piece of cloth along the neck and arms. It was covered in glitter, and the dress reached just halfway through the thigh. Patricia smiled, completely satisfied with the choice. "I love it Santana. Now, shoes, makeup, hair, and jewelry!" she instructed.

* * *

Mara practically found herself prancing around her room, in the size of something like a closet. She was excited, of course. It was her first party; and the fact that her first party was hosted by _Patricia Williamson, _was even more astounding. To think that Patricia invited her _personally _got Mara even more flabbergasted than she ever was. Maybe there, she could for once forget about being poor, her parent's divorce, or even just being a year younger than all of them

Even Rufus **(if you forgot, is Mara's and Fabian's dad) **was glad. He first forbade this, but then he realized that it was what their mother would've wanted for them. And he knew, for sure, that Mara missed her mother so much more. So Rufus, decided to get his old band back together (911) and host a comeback party. He knew that his son would come and watch as Fabian wasn't invited, but he didn't know he'd be bringing a girl as a date. Not just any girl too: Nina Martin.

Rufus turned the knob open. "Hey Mara," he greeted her, closing the door behind himself.

"Hi dad!" his daughter exclaimed happily in response. "I'll be out around 7pm, ok?"

"Hey, just checking on you," Rufus muttered disapprovingly.

Mara rolled her eyes and walked up to her father. "Dad, I'll be home by midnight. Trust me. I'll be fine! There is absolutely no need for worry," she assured him. "Plus, Patricia is, like, my best friend now. And she's hosting the party. She has security at every door, window, or any other opening in her mansion! Oh, an-"

"Mansion?" Rufus interrupted.

"Yes. Patricia Williamson."

"Williamson? That's quite interesting. Isn't Williamson Couture the biggest fashion line now, or whatever?" Rufus asked, just incase he was in fact losing his head, as it seemed to spin around in circles. Mara nodded in response. "Just be careful, ok? Anyone who hurts you is a dead man. Ok?"

Mara smiled and hugged her father. "Ok."

_Aww, such a fatherxdaughter moment. Applause. So sweet and enhancing. But I need a scandal, not a moment YellowLover99. But, it might be interesting to see what happens with Mara at the party. And I _love_ parties._

_xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

* * *

**Yes, I know short. And it was a bit of a filler. But the next chapter is the Fabina date, and the party! And trust me, there are a lot of..._incidents _at this certain party.**

**xoxo -M :)**


	5. Spotted: Scandals with JC - Part 1

**Sorry guys! I put up the wrong chapter yesterday! I am in no way cancelling this story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides these tickets to Taylor Swift, Cirque de Soleil, and Les Miserables ;)**

* * *

Fabian Rutter and his date, Nina Martin, strolled down the sidewalks, as they stared at the wonderful street of Liverpool, England. _The place where dreams come true, _Nina thought, a dreamy look growing in her brown eyes. A lot of people may say that New York is the place to be for a dream coming true, but as Nina walked down the sidewalk, hand-in-hand with a total stranger, she felt like she was immersed in Liverpool's beauty instead of New York's.

She looked at Fabian, not bothering to say a word as they both stopped walking. Fabian turned to her as well, his dark brown eyes meeting her lighter pair.

"So, this comcert you're taking me to... Is it Lady Gaga by any chance?" Nina asked him, hinting her desperate want for the singer. "Beyonce maybe? The Pretty Reckless even?" The girl kept hinting about her favorite singers with a hopeful glint shining in her eyes. But Fabian's told otherwise.

"I hope it's okay with you, but it's an old band from the 80's. 90's actually. My dad's the lead singer in No Limit," he said, ashamed.

"I've heard of them! My mom loves them, and she plays their songs all the time. It's pretty cool that your dad's a rock singer," Nina said enthusiastically. "Since your dad can sing, can you?" she asked curiously.

Fabian blushed slightly. "A little bit, not too good. I play a little bit of guitar as well actually," he gushed, careful of word choice as he might sound snobby and braggy.

Nina smiled impressively. "That seems so cool. I'd like to hear you sometime," she hinted flirtasiously.

The boy grinned. "We'll see."

* * *

Mara Rutter, in her sexy ebony black cocktail dress, stood in the sidelines, as she watched drunk teenagers dance crazily on the dance floor. The ballroom was beautiful. Incredible. Like nothing the girl had ever seen before. Strobe lights, DJs, fruit punch, cocktails, buffet tables, silver streamers, crazy teenagers, alcohol, and bizarre...just to name a few.

A purse of noir was tucked between her arm and her body, but she took it away and undid the clasp. She grabbed hold of her phone and checked the time. 8:57. Her dad's band's comeback concert was probabaly about to come to a close. As far as she knew...

Yes, she was devastated that she couldn't come, but she was desperate. Maybe finally, she was what they call 'popular'.

Jerome Clarke smirked at Mara's form and beauty as she stared at her from afar. He turned to Patricia's followers, Izzy and Santana, and asked them, "Who is that girl?" he questioned.

"Mara Rutter. She's a Patricia Williamson apprentice," Santana answered.

"Any word of her in GossipGirl?" Jerome inquired.

Izzy took out her phone and looked through the popular blogger's website. "Nope. Not one."

Santana smirked slyly. "At least...until you're done with her," she stated, fully knowing what the blonde was yet to do.

* * *

Confidently, Jerome strutted over to the younger girl and smiled at her. "You seem troubled; like you're not enjoying yourself. Want to talk? Let's go upstairs, to the roof. I like to go there when I want to clear my mind," he whispered seductively.

Mara bit her lip in excitement. "Sure!" Jerome stretched out his hand, and Mara took it, blushing like a burning ripe apple. She was lead to a flight of stairs, that they took up to the roof. Oh, how beautiful it was up there! You could see the Liverpool skyline, the buildings and the lights shining from their view. Jerome smirked, and walked Mara to the edge of the roof, where a railing was place to lean on.

"So, what are we doing up here?" Mara asked, a bit nervous. Jerome, in response, started to touch the girl, as he leaned into her neck and started to pepper kisses all over it. Mara shivered, at the same time struggling to push him away.

"Umm, can we stop?" Jerome continued. "Jerome, stop!"

Mara slipped her phone out of her pocket and quickly texted her brother, Fabian.

_SOS - JC Hugs-n-Kisses_

He was her only hope now.

* * *

**Sorry this is late! Been busy! PS: Cirque du Soleil was aesome last night; I watched _Amaluna!_**

**xoxo -M :)**


End file.
